Kassava
The Kassava originally known as Cooler's spaceship (クウラの宇宙船) is the large ship that Cooler once used for transportation. History After Coolers and his forces defeat at the hands of the sayian warrior. The ship remained however stationed on earth and as a result was abandoned and untouched for years. Though having been unused in a extended period of time. As time would have it Broly stumbled across the ship in later years and decided to make use of it to start his new purge of his past grudges, starting with the Planet Trade Organization. Having recognized the ship's colors and form he quickly realized he could use this to find each and every planet the Planet Trade Organization took over and then systematically take them apart one at a time. Description The once abandoned space vessel has now become a base of operations for Broly his travel between planets. While amid his own power Broly has mentioned he could simply fly to each planet, but the ship provides him with invaluable information of each planet that has been taken over by the Planet Trade Organization. The ship serves as a home for broly in between planet jumps and raids to topple the organization. Broly makes optimal use of the information stored within the ship not only of the organizations locations and taken over planets, but also their history and records. Technology & Resources Though abandoned at first the ship still possesses advanced technology and various objects that is extremely helpful to Broly's cause inbetween missions. The ship has two Medical Machine tanks which Broly can find great use for in the aftermath of even the toughest battles. It is also stocked with various battle armors that can be used for personal wear for battle though Broly opts not to wear such colors. The ship has powerful short/long range scanners that allow Broly to scan planets for information such as habitation, atmosphere, geothermic sensors and as well fuel stations to refuel the ship. The ship has powerful shield plating giving it great defense but it is still rather suspect to very powerful Ki blasts and planetary weapons. The ship boosts powerful defensive measures, which can be used to protect during the landing phase to ensure the ships safe landing on a planet to begin ground operations. It houses an advanced environmental systems and an incredibly fuel-efficient faster-than-light drive. Allowing it to travel across space in relatively decent time. *Four Medical Machines *Various Armor Lockers *State of the Art Scouters *2 Attack Ball Spacepods *Various Arm Cannons *Hoverchair *Numerous Saibamen Seeds *Super Computer Guidance System *Omni-directional Particle Beam Weapons Trivia * The ship serves as the mainstay location during the series as Broly when not planetside or engaged in combat to end the organization, he is on the ship traveling through space to seek out other planets. Making the ship the most reoccuring location in the series. * Originally the ship belonged to Cooler but was left a derelict on the earth surface for years in an unspecified location. Coming upon the ship and finding it was still space worth Broly took it for his own. Hallways_in_Kassava.png|Numerous hallways Medical_Machine_Old_Model.jpg|Mark I Medical Machine Medical_Machine_New_Model.png|Mark II Medical Machine [Category:Locations